regalo de aniversario
by Minino Rosa
Summary: seto necesita un regalo para su rubio novio


Era un día hermoso y el amor estaba en el aire, pero cierta persona estaba de mal humor, ósea en su estado natural Seto kaiba.

Maldita sea, por que rayos no esta redactado el contrato de kaiba corp. y las industrias Asturias, hazlo en este instante - dijo mas bien grito el castaño de ojos azules, apunto de un ataque

No me grites, en este momento te redacto tu tratado, pero que conste que yo no trabajo aquí - grito yami un simpático tricolor, de ojos rojos ya muy molesto

Entonces que haces aquí - grito furioso kaiba

Tu me mandaste llamar, dijiste que era importante - dijo yami subiendo el tono

Necesito que compres un regalo para Joey, pronto será muestro aniversario - dijo más tranquilo el castaño

Y porque yo? Tu eres su novio - pregunto yami

Porque tu eres cursi, eres mi único amigo, conoces a Joey tanto como yo y te pagare muy bien- explico el castaño

Solo con mencionar el dinero era suficiente - dijo yami con una sonrisa - tienes una idea de que quieres regalarle o yo decido por ti?-pregunto yami

Decide tu, que sea bueno, costoso y que sea del agrado de Joey - dijo el ceo

Si sabes que Joey es de gustos sencillos ?- pregunto yami

Porque crees que tu te encargarás del regalo - fue la respuesta del castaño

Después de ultimar detalles de presupuestos y otras cosas, yami se fue a cumplir su labor, una titánica labor

yami estaba en la casa tienda, era hora de comer y mientras lo hacia pensaba en que clase de regalo seria el indicado

en que piensas- dijo yugi

kaiba me pidió un trabajo- contesto yami

tienes que mandar a unos de sus enemigos al reino de las sombras, de nuevo?- pregunto yugi

no- respondió yami

tienes que mandar a uno de sus socios al reina de las sombras, de nuevo?- pregunto yugi

no- respondió yami3

tienes que enviar al reino de la sombras a su asesor financiero, de nuevo?- pegunto yugi

no- respondió yami

tienes que mandar al reino de las sombras a su estilista, por cuarta vez?- pregunto yugi

no- respondió yami

tienes que mandar... pero yugi no termino su frase

no yugi, no se trata de mandar a nadie al reino de las sombras- dijo yami ya cansado

tienes que golpear vagos?- pregunto yugi

no- respondió yami

tienes que golpear pandilleros?- pregunto yugi

no yugi, tampoco se trata de golpear a nadie- dijo yami, antes de que yugi siguiera preguntando

tienes que robar algo?- pregunto yugi

si kaiba quisiera robar algo, le diría a bakura y no a mi- contesto yami

tienes que traficar, cobrar una deuda, darle tu riñón o ir a prisión por el?- pregunto yugi

por que solo piensas que kaiba me pide cosa malas?- pregunto yami molesto

quieres que te conteste?- pregunto yugi

no- yami sabia la respuesta

entonces que te pidió?- pregunto el menor

es secreto- dijo yami serio

no volveré a tener sexo contigo- amenazo aun mas serio yugi

quiere que le ayude a conseguir un regalo para Joey- ya sabia yami que yugi si cumpla sus amenazas y canto mas rápido que un pájaro, sin pensarlo

que emocionante, espero lo puedas ayudar- dicho esto yugi dejo de molestar

paso un rato y por fin tubo una muy buena idea, anoto todo lo que necesitaría y realizo varias llamadas, luego fue a visitar al castaño, para contarle su plan

tráeme un café, con crema y azúcar, muy caliente- dijo seto, ala persona delante de el

te repito que no trabajo para ti- dijo yami

el castaño levanto la vista y vio a su amigo- a eres tu, que me tienes

yami le dio los detalles a seto el cual se asombro

es perfecto, seré el novio del año, soy brillante- dijo el castaño

fue mi idea- protesto yami

como sea, estará todo listo para la fecha?- pregunto seto

si ya empecé con los preparativos - dijo yami orgulloso

que bien, por cierto tal vez tengas que ir a prisión por mi- dijo seto muy tranquilo

otra vez - dijo yami- a hora que hiciste?- pregunto yami

me acusan de trafico de órganos de unos pandilleros, que trabajaban para la competencia y la desaparición de un asociado - contesto el ojiazul como si no fuera nada grabe

y por que no vas tu a prisión- dijo yami

tengo dinero- fue la única respuesta de kaiba

pasaron lo días yami fue a prisión, pero solo una horas, el juez lo sentencio, por los delitos de trafico de órganos, y desaparición de un socio a 300 horas de servicio comunitario, las cuales hizo barriendo calles, pero es no importa, llego el gran día y todo estaba preparado

era ya tarde y en el patio de KC había una mesa bellamente decorada, todos los arboles estaban llenos de luces blancas (navideñas pero no era navidad), seto estaba con un esmoquin negro de diseñador y Joey con su tópica ropa uno pantalones gastados y una playera blanca con celeste

seto, hiciste esto para mi- dijo Joey muy emocionado

y para quien mas seria, sino para mi amado cachorro de oro- respondió el castaño

el mesero, sirvió la cena, la comida favorita de Joey, pizza y champaña a petición de kaiba

esto es tan romántico - dijo el rubio

y eso que un no has visto todo- dijo el castaño, hizo un movimiento con su mano dando la orden

una gran manta se deslizo desde el techo del gran edificio que decía, TE AMO JOEY

yo también te amo- dijo Joey dándole un apasionado beso

después de la cena fueron al mejor hotel de domino donde culminaron su perfecta noche de amor

**fin...?**

mientras en una casa tienda

yami estuviste en presión otra vez, cubriendo a kaiba- dijo yugi muy molesto

no- contesto yami tratando sonar inocente

y por que encontré una sentencia de servicio comunitario por 300 horas, en la bolsa de tu pantalón- dijo yugi mostrando las evidencias

no se como llego eso hay- dijo yami fingiendo demencia

no te daré sexo- dijo yugi molesto

fue culpa de kaiba- dijo yami defendiéndose

por que siempre haces lo que dice kaiba?-pregunto yugi

me paga- dijo yami

a osea que si te paga por que tengas sexo con Joey, mientras el graba, tu le obedeces- dijo yugi

solo si tu te unes en un trio - contesto yami pícaramente, sosteniéndole de la cintura

jajajaja- no pudo evitar reír yugi

ja te reíste ya no estas enojado, me voy a dormir- dijo yami y subió a la recamara -bien, recordatorio cancelar el trio que kaiba quería grabar- pensó yami antes de irse a dormir.

**FIN. **

**Esto era algo que tenia ya tenia, desde hace mucho, espero le guste, no soy muy buena para la comedia**

**quejas, dudas o comentarios son recibidos **

**disculpen la ortografía**

**Gracias por leer :-) **


End file.
